ET si
by HalF AnjL
Summary: Quand un mutant ne sait contrôler ses pouvoirs. Gros délire personnel mais surtout, cadeau d'anniversaire pour les ...ans de The Jester of Queen. Fic postée 16 jours avant.
1. Chapter 1

Petit récit,

Pour ma meilleure amie,

(qui se tape les rimes ? C'est Riri!)

la meilleure chose que me soit arrivée dans la vie

avec Tanguy

et Choupy.

Je poste maintenant

un texte que j'espère charmant

avec assez d'avance

mais, pendant ses vacances,

mon ange, ma chance,

n'a pas d'ordinateur.

Pendant ces vacances,

elle n'a qu'une peur...

Petit cadeau d'anniversaire,

qui, je souhaite, va lui plaire.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Et si... ?**_

« -Et si les mutants existaient, se demanda M. Holmes.

-Et si je pouvais en rencontrer un ?

-Et si j'en approcher un, comment saurais-je que c'en est un ?

-Et si je le savais, comment devrais-je me comporter avec lui ?

-Et si je trouve un comportement face à lui, en trouverai-je un adéquat avec mes congénères non-mutant ? »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sherlock ne vit pas un jeune homme en face de lui. Il ne sentit que la rencontre, un peu brutale, entre le dur béton et son fessier.

« -Je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser monsieur...

-Et si je refuse ?

-Tant pis pour vous mon ami, vous resterez grincheux, répondit avec le sourire l'homme.

-Et si j'étais l'inverse, cracha le détective, quelque peu troublé par les deux yeux d'azur pur de son interlocuteur.

-Alors vous auriez la gentillesse de me dire où je me trouve et à quelle époque sommes nous, ainsi que de déclinez votre nom...

-Et si la chute vous avez fait perdre la mémoire, que devrais-je faire de vous ? Nous sommes en 1886, à Londres et je suis Sherlock Holmes.

-Vous extist...vraiment ? Euh... Je veux dire, charmé de faire votre connaissance, je suis le professeur Charles Xavier. »

Les deux hommes se jugèrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes. Une bataille silencieuse commença entre eux. Qui baisserait les yeux en premier ? Les saphirs ou les obsidiennes ?

« -Professeur en quoi, monsieur, s'informa le détective, toujours le fixant.

-Science, monsieur.

-Je n'ai pas le plaisir d'avoir déjà entendu parler de vous dans les sphères scientifique, monsieur.

-Et si je vous disais que je ne viens pas d'ici...

-Et d'où viendriez-vous ?

-Monsieur, cingla son vis-à-vis, je vous remercie de votre aide, au revoir ! »

Mais au lieu de partir dans le sens inverse, Holme suivit Charles. Celui-ci, un fois dans un parc sembla perdu. Il s'assit sur un banc où Sherlock vint le rejoindre.

« -Monsieur, pourquoi me suivez-vous ?

-Et si je vous disais que j'allais au même endroit que vous sans le savoir ?

-Je ne vous croirais pas, premièrement vous alliez en sens inverse quand nous nous sommes rencontrés et vos pen...

-Mes ?

-Je ne continuerai pas cette discussion monsieur.

-Qu'avez-vous à perdre ?

-Je gagnerai, monsieur, une place dans un laboratoire ou une cellule chez les fous.

-Quel est donc votre secret ? »

Le professeur ne répondit pas, pendant plusieurs minutes on n'entendit plus que les cris des bambins qui faisaient naviguer leurs bateaux sur l'entendue d'eau et le chant morne des oiseaux cachaient dans les arbres.

Pourtant, quelque chose d'angoissant s'insinua dans l'air qui devint irrespirable de tension... Était-ce à cause des nuages noirs qui s'accumulaient au dessus de leurs têtes ? le fait que les enfants avaient arrêté tout mouvements pour retourner auprès des matrones ? ou que, finalement, la complainte des volatiles n'avaient qu'une note et que celle-ci été enraillée, enrouée ?

« -Quand je vous ai rencontré, je réfléchissais aux mutants, s'ils existaient, où ils étaient...

-Nous ne sommes pas des animaux de foire, cria le châtain se levant et marchant vite. Laissez-moi en paix maintenant que vous savez tout !

-Nous ? »

Malheureusement, le détenteur des deux orbes noires n'en avait pas décidé ainsi et rattrapa l'autre homme. Il tergiversa avec lui-même pour se décider à poser LA question : quel est votre pouvoir.

« Je suis télépathe, déclara une voix dans sa tête. »

Holmes sourit et s'en suivit une discussion télépathique entre les deux hommes, bien que Charles chercha à sortir plusieurs fois de l'esprit de Sherlock, ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire, au grand étonnement du professeur qui n'avait jamais été bloqué...

Le détective, sachant que Watson ne rentrerait pas avant quelques semaines, étant retenu à une convention sur les bulldog, invita le mutant à rester chez lui, logeant dans la chambre du docteur.

« -Dites-moi, mon ''ami'', d'où venez-vous ?

-Je viens d'Amérique, mais, quand je suis ''parti'', nous étions en 1950.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

-Un jeune mutant ne sachant pas bien contrôler ses pouvoirs...

-Ohhh il y a beaucoup de mutant dans le futur ?

-Vous n'êtes pas plus surpris que ça que je vienne d'une autre époque...

-Le jury délibère déjà pour savoir si je suis fou, ne vous y mettez pas vous aussi ! Donc, je réitère ma question, êtes-vous nombreux ?

-Nous avons toujours vécu caché, mais, il y a une sorte de guerre, à mon époque, entre ceux qui veulent que les mutants contrôlent le monde et ceux, dont je fais parti, qui souhaitent qu'humains et mutants vivent en paix.

-Vous n'avez donc pas peur ?

-Mutant et fière de l'être.

-Voilà ce que j'aime ! Monsieur, nous seront amis proches je pense. »

Les jours passèrent, jamais les deux hommes n'avaient autant été aussi bien avec un ''humain''... Chaque jour, l'un partait faire des enquêtes et l'autre trouver un moyen de revenir à son présent. Le soir, ils jouaient aux échecs. Les parties étaient serrées et personnes ne gagnait vraiment.

Un orage éclata trois semaines après l'arrivée de Charles. Et, bien qu'on ne le sache pas, le grand détective Holmes avait une peur noir de ce temps. Ainsi quand une rafale ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, il hurla puis sanglota de terreur. James, entendant le grand, l'unique, le majestueux Sherlock Holmes pleurer dans sa chambre, entra doucement dans l'espace personnel du détective. Les fenêtres, ouvertes, claquaient et crachaient des litres d'eau à cause du vent taquin. Le professeur entra dans l'esprit de son hôte et le calma doucement.

Ils s'endormirent tous deux dans les bras l'un l'autre.

Watson revint, Holmes proposa donc à son invité de loger dans sa chambre, lui irait dans son laboratoire. Pourtant, chaque nuit, les deux amis dormaient enlacés, l'un allant retrouver l'autre.

Au cours d'une partie d'échecs, le détective sembla complètement perdu, fixant les pièces comme si elles pouvaient se mouvoir seules, priant pour que ce soit le cas, qu'il n'est pas à réfléchir trop :

« -Holmes ? C'est a vous de jouer...

-Et si je vous proposais de m'appeler Sherlock, le feriez-vous ?

-Oh... Oui, sans doute.

-Et si je demandais de pouvoir vous nommer Charles ?

-Certainement, mais...

-Il y a toujours un ''mais'' à mes déductions.

-Par rapport à quoi mon ami ?

-A nous.

-Soyez plus clair je vous en pris.

-Et si je vous demandais à se que nous nous tutoyons, accepteriez-vous ?

-Sherlock, que ce passe-t-il à la fin, jeta Charles en perdant son calme légendaire et se levant.

-Il se passe, Charles, que je ressent plus qu'une simple amitié pour vous.

-Que ?

-Je souhaite vous dire que, vous êtes si drôle... Si beau, si intelligent, si logique et à la fois naïf, trop gentil... J'éprouve pour vous une attirance physique et intellectuelle... Je vous aime. »

Le châtain resta coi pendant plusieurs minutes, puis se rapprochant lentement du sexy détective, dont les joues étaient teintées de vermeille, il murmura de plus en plus fort les trois derniers mots lâchaient. Aussi naturellement que si c'était habituel, il s'assit sur les genoux du limier et l'embrassa tendrement.

C'est à ce moment là que Watson, qui se lui-aussi dans le salon, décida de quitter le couple et faire comme s'il était un fantome.

Charles, au grand plaisir de Sherlock et le sien, ne put jamais revenir à son présent et resta l'invité définitif du grand Holmes.

Ni les orbes nuit, ni celles lagon ne remportèrent jamais sur l'autre.

En espérant que ça t'a réellement plu.

Je t'aime fort MA Choute.

Ta Chose.

A.H.D


End file.
